Dyskusja:Voya Nui Online Game
Mam mały problem: nie wiem jak te kody wpisać. CZY KTOŚ MOŻE MI W TYM POMÓC ?! Nie czytasz?-Dawgra-razem wpiszujesz Tak, wiem, ale nie wiem, gdzie je wpisać. Przecież w grze Voya Nui Online Game nie widziałem pustej tabelki, gdzie było można wpisać ten kod. Daj fote a zrozumiem. ALE JAK? Kośka - Naciśnic Ctrl (na większości klawiatur w lewym dolnym rogu) i ` (na większości klawiatur pod Esc, który jest w lewym górnym rogu). Wtedy wyskoczy okienko. :D Kadinnui Trzeba wcisnąć ctrl i 'obok enter po lewej potem wpisz core naciśnij enter i kod i znów naciśnij enter. ;) Werax - Wiecie co? Udało mi się przejść do Chaptera 9, w którym Garan powiedział "Take vacation before your next adventure". Ciekawe co to oznacza? Kośka - "Weź sobie wolne, zanim podejmiesz się następnego wyzwania"/"Jedź na wakacje, zanim przeżyjesz kolejne przygody". :D TAKANUI Czyli po prostu koniec gry, nic innego. TAKANUI Kody mi te kody nie wchody próbuje zgodnie z opisem. ja też --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 17:33, 28 kwi 2008 (UTC)A ja juz dawno przeszedłem, bez kodów, skończyłem mając level 50. Kośka - Ja też, ale na 60. :) W pewnym momencie nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest jakieś przejście i przez miesiąc tylko zdobywałam ("nabijałam"?) doświadczenie. ma okno ale te kody nie wchodzą tylko pisze Syntax error : 'ui' or 'core' or 'worker' Kośka - To oznacza, że błąd dotyczy tego, że wpisałeś coś innego niż "ui", "core" lub "worker". tajemniczy 1222:czy wie ktoś jak wejjść na wysepke little jungle island Voya Nui Online Game Werax - Serio??? A ja ponad 2 miesiące męczyłem się z Chapterem 4. Kośka - Witaj w klubie! Nie mogłam się połapać, gdzie jest przejście na drugą stronę wyspy. ja też nie mogłem ja nie mogłem pokonać 8 usuali, przejście znalazłem szybko, lecz duzo czasu zajął mi vezon. Jednak najgorsze było to, że gdy wczytywałem grę, to jedna misja do tyłu była niewykonana. SF - Jak sie zaczyna to pod wodą widać mahri nui! * Znalazłem Baltę * Pokonałem Thoka * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Garana odprowadziłem Do jego Hideout * Chapter 5 Black Rocks * Chapter 6 Piraka Virus Factory * Czy ktoś wie kak wejść do Piraka Stronghold? * Chapter 7 The chamber of truth * Byłem przesłuchiwany przez Vezoka * Chapter 8 The Lava Lake and the Chamber of the Mask of Life Nie wiem jak przejść do jakiegoś burnak camp? Ignika109 - Wie ktoś jaką bronią można pokonać siudmego Piraka????????????????????????????????????????? Kośka - Na pewno Działem Nui. :D a czy na laptopach da się wpisać te kody??? Ignika109 - Eh,wejdź do czarnych kamieni i idź tam gdzie wskazuje strzałka: ) SF - Ale byłem tam i nie da sie wejść Ignika109 - Tam w fortecy Piraka jest dziura, potem do niej stań i czekaj na dalsze instrukcje. SF - Dzięki Ignika mam teraz poggadać z Garanem, jak dojść do "Cape of no Hope"? Ignika109 - Tam gdzie jest hideout Garana to idź do dolnej dżungli i tak dalej. Jednego nie rozumiem. wpisuję do core level z numerem, ale nic się nie dzieje. Czy ktoś wie, jak można to zrobić?? Dawgra- Ojej musisz najpierw core (Enter) i kod (enter). Przecież to robię! Ignika109 - SF, jakbyś nie wiedział jaką bronią pokonać Vezona to spytaj się na mojej dyskusji. ja nie moge zanieść garanowi części heavy i light niech ktoś napisze gdzie moge znaleść Milkow-Jak trafić do Ussal Crab Cave w rozdziale "Black Rocks"? Ignika109] - ona nie chcę mi chodzić. Gra łatwa w KIT-Muraga7 16:03, 17 sty 2009 (UTC) Vordahk - To mi się nie chcę włączyć! Jak klikam na link wyświetla mi się Pętla Przekierowań!!!!!!!! Fajna gierka, tylko szkoda, że goście od Lego ją usunęli! -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 07:05, 12 cze 2009 (UTC) Właśnie. Ja doszłem do 6 lub 7 chapteru w miesiąc. Fajna gra. Szukałem na necie, ale wszędzie zablokowane!--Vordak 09:06, 12 cze 2009 (UTC) ZNALAZŁEM!!! Tu jest ta gra--Vordak 12:57, 15 cze 2009 (UTC) Widzisz? I już wniosłeś trochę dobra do tej Encyklopedii! (mało, ale zawsze coś) -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 17:57, 12 cze 2009 (UTC) No tak... tylko że potrzeba Flash Player 8. Ja nie mam tutaj go a nie mogę ściągnąć bo to mamy komputer i mi nie pozwala. Więc sobie nie pogram :(...--Vordak 18:08, 12 cze 2009 (UTC) Nie zapisuje się. -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 16:29, 13 cze 2009 (UTC) Właśnie, nie zpisuje się. Szkoda.--Vordak 16:08, 3 lip 2009 (UTC) A jak można mieć swojego Burnaka? Toa Revon 16:33, gru 28, 2011 (UTC)